1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air-cooled engines, and ignition systems therefor. More particularly, it relates to an improved air-cooled, V-shaped engine provided with a non-contact ignition device, wherein the ignition apparatus is air-cooled to prevent damage thereto from overheating, and is shielded from foreign objects directed theretoward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air-cooled engines are known, and several designs have been proposed therefor. In the conventional air-cooled engine, a generator, a non-contact controller, the ignition coils and the ignition plugs are separately located on the body of the engine. Thus, the components of the non-contact ignition system are scattered, and separable connections are made therebetween by the use of often lengthy wires and separable connectors. Moreover, components of the system like the elements of the non-contact controller and the ignition coils are normally mounted directly on the crankcase, where they are exposed to excessive heat that can cause failure.
The conventional arrangement for an air-cooled engine just described suffers from certain inherent disadvantages. The requirement for a number of terminals and leads can create connection errors, which can lead to equipment failure, and connections can become loose due to engine vibration. In addition, conventional separable connectors are a common source of electrical leakage, especially when under invasion by oil or water.
Further, the normal placement of ignition system components on the crankcase, as has been noted, exposes them to high engine heat that can cause failure. In addition, the components are often mounted in exposed, projecting positions, and as a result are sometimes damaged because of contact with foreign objects.
There is thus need for an improved design for an air-cooled engine, one that will eliminate the noted problems with the conventional engine of this type. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.